Animemanga Songbook
by Airi-hime
Summary: I Don't own any of the mangaanimes used or the characters! Except Except FAnGirls haha!Songs Written by Moi and Tasha my friend Enjoy please RR
1. Torhu's Shopping SONG

**Torhu's Shopping Song**

**Torhu:** Ginger beef and lots of pepper,

Fa la la la la, Kung-fu chicken.

Lots of sticky rice to mush up

Fa la la la la, Kungfu chicken.

Hot green tea with lot's of sugar

**Yuki: **Leeksand potatoes for Kyo

**Kyo:** Stupid Rat, let'stake this outside

**Yuki:** We already are you stupid cat.

**Shigure:** When you go to eat dim sum, there are really pretty pretty hosts.

fa la la la la, high school girls.

**Ayame:** Torhu in a dress for Yuki, the day of Yuki's fantasy.

**Yuki:** In her shirt again, you snake?!

**Momoji:** I'll save you Torhu-hime

**Shigure's Editor:** Instead of flirtng Shigure-san, get your book done for the dead line!

SONG FRIZZLES OUT HERE

**Hatori:** and then you can clean your room!

* * *

Okay this is a song that me and my friend Tasha came up with..in math class! 

So..um..enjoy the song tuen thingy is for Deck the Halls

Disclamer: **i don't own Fruits Basket or any of the characters..or the song..but i own the lyrics bwehahah!!!!!!!**

Next to come

**Whistle Bells!**


	2. Whistle Bells

Whistle Bells

SHO: Dashing down the field,

A defender at my heels,

Over the bar it goes,

The game's been to and fro

Santa's acting weird,

Tatsuya's got a tan,

I hope to be as good as him

FAN GIRLS: He's such a ladies' man! Oo-er!

ALL: Oh, Whistle Bells! Shige-san smells,

SHIGE: It's a man's smell, so come on

TATSUYA: Sock's worn 3 days in a row

SHIGE: Oh, shut up Tatsu-bon!

SANTA: That stupid little kid,

He went and stole my girl,

Miyuki loves him so,

But he makes me hurl.

What are his secret charms?

Stealing her heart,

If he makes her cry just once,

I'll tear his limbs apart.

Oh!

Whistle Bells! Shige-san smells,

And just like up above,

The ladies like his northern charms…

Shige: But alas I have found love!

WHAT?!


	3. Agent Wallflower

Agent Wallflower (to the tune of the pink panther theme)

A girl, a ghost,

An ugly little creature of the dark,

Living in a house…

She cooks, she cleans,

She wants to kill the man who hurt her heart,

Bit by bit,

they want her to become a lady fair,

lovely as a rose

Kyohei, Yuki, and Ranmaru-kun,

Takenaga, and Noi-chan,

Strength, love, and ladies to go,

They live for the thrill, they know…

Land-lady's back,

She wants to hold her niece a little ball,

She's got to go.

The boys are scared,

The free rent is about to fly,

Oh No!

Their days are done,

horror movies are their only hope,

for their lives.

If you have to change a woman, you really have to try.


	4. Ouran High HOT Club Song

Ouran High HOT Club Song

[Over it- Katherine McpheeTamaki: Hikaru, my rose, my shining star  
I want to be there with you, and go where ever you are.Twins: Don't you dare flirt with her, you old stupid cow  
[he's gone for sulking in the corner right about now...Hunny: And so... Cake! It makes life good,  
eat sugar just like we should.Hikaru: Would you like tea, it smells so fine,  
to brew it takes a little time... Twins: Mori! Watch that tiny "child",  
if Bunny's harmed, that kid goes wild!Twin #1: My bro' and I are a pair of men,  
We argue seldom; now and then. Twin #2: Brother dear, look at the sky above!  
Twin #1: It makes me burn for you with love.Kyoya: Mother.. That's what they call me,  
The father, has the morals of a tree......Hikaru: And so with this, you know they say,  
the closer you get to things, the farther away. (?)Tamaki: Only in summer, when you use kotasus!  
Kyoya: They're used in winter! I thought I told you!Twins (to Tamaki): "That's why your smile, we're over it",  
and your lies, just add to it,we're realized, to heck with it,   
it's all a skit, enough of it...All: so we're here to say goodbye,  
to sing we've really tried,The last of all the words we've had,  
we have to say it's pretty sad.We know in all life there's strife,  
but never ever take the knife,Keep on going till you're through,  
and so we say goodbye to you. [The END


End file.
